Antibodies, or immunoglobulins, comprise two heavy chains linked together by disulphide bonds and two light chains, each light chain being linked to a respective heavy chain by disulphide bonds. The general structure of an antibody of class IgG (ie an immunoglobulin (Ig) of class gamma (G)) is shown schematically in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings.
Each heavy chain has at one end a variable domain followed by a number of constant domains. Each light chain has a variable domain at one end and a constant domain at its other end, the light chain variable domain being aligned with the variable domain of the heavy chain and the light chain constant domain being aligned with the first constant domain of the heavy chain.
Antigen binds to antibodies via an antigen binding site in the variable domains of each pail of light and heavy chains. Other molecules, known as effector molecules, bind to other sites in the remainder of the molecule, ie other than the antigen binding sites, and this portion of antibody will be referred to herein as "the constant portion" of an antibody, such sites being located particularly in the Fc region constituted by the portions of the heavy chains extending beyond the ends of the light chains.
Antibodies have several effector functions mediated by binding of effector molecules. For example, binding of the C1 component of complement to antibodies activates the complement system. Activation of complement is important in the opsonisation and lysis of cell pathogens. The activation of complement also stimulates the inflammatory response and may also be involved in autoimmune hypersensitivity. Further, antibodies bind to cells via the Fc region, with a Fc receptor site on the antibody Fc region binding to a Fc receptor (FcR) on a cell. There are a number of Fc receptors which are specific for different classes of antibody, including IgG (gamma receptors), IgE (eta receptors), IgA (alpha receptors) and IgM (mu receptors). Binding of antibody to Fc receptors on cell surfaces triggers a number of important and diverse biological responses including engulfment and destruction of antibody-coated particles, clearance of immune complexes, lysis of antibody-coated target cells by killer cells (called antibody-dependent cell-mediated cytotoxicity, or ADCC), release of inflammatory mediators, placental transfer and control of immunoglobulin production.
Although various Fc receptors and receptor sites have been studied to a certain extent, there is still much which is unknown about their location, structure and functioning.